Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for connecting a bus participant to at least one bus, particularly a CAN bus, having an interface for connecting the bus participant to the circuit arrangement, a first bus input, and a first bus output, between which the bus participant is switchable via the interface. Furthermore, the invention relates to a bus participant, particularly an electronic control device for motor vehicles, having such an integrated circuit arrangement. Further, the invention relates to a system for the functional testing of bus participants on a bus in a simulation environment comprising a plurality of circuit arrangements and a bus, particularly a CAN bus, whereby the bus participants can each be connected to the bus by means of one of the circuit arrangements, and further comprising a simulator unit for simulating control signals on the bus.
Description of the Background Art
In general, the invention relates to the technical field of the functional testing of one or more electronic control devices by means of a simulation environment, which is generally called “hardware in the loop” (HIL). In this regard, the electronic control device represents an embedded system, which is connected with its inputs and outputs to a simulator unit, which reproduces the real environment of the system, i.e., the electronic control device(s). The functional testing comprises in particular the testing of functions and of the error behavior of the control devices. It is used for support during the development of hardware and software for the devices.
The HIL method is particularly widespread in the automotive sector. In this regard, the system to be controlled, i.e., the vehicle, is simulated via models in order to check the correct functioning of the control device to be developed, for example, an engine control device. The control device can be any electronic, mechatronic, or magnetic actuator and/or sensor system, which is used, for example, for activating an electric motor or actuating a magnetic valve. The simulation as a rule runs in real time. The inputs of a control unit are supplied with sensor data from the model, and the output signals generated at the output of the control unit in response to the input signals are returned to the model, so that there is a closed control loop (loop).
To test the functionality and operability of individual or a plurality of control devices, according to the conventional art these are connected to a specific bus, e.g., a main bus or a local bus, by suitable cabling. This leads to a very inflexible test setup, however. A change in the bus structure is possible only with considerable effort; in particular switching from the main bus to the local bus must occur by changing the cabling.
In the past, so-called matrix boards were used which provide connections for a plurality of buses and a plurality of control devices. The bus lines and the control device lines cross in the manner of a matrix, whereby at each intersection point a connection can be made between the particular bus and the particular control device line, so that each control device can be connected optionally to one of the buses. The disadvantage of such a matrix board is that only a limited number of control devices or bus participants can be connected.